bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother: All In
Pinoy Big Brother: All In is the first special edition and eleventh overall season of Pinoy Big Brother. It is the very first special edition of Pinoy Big Brother due to its format and season's theme. For the first time ever in the history of Big Brother worldwide, the Civilian Adults, Celebrities and Teen housemates lived together inside the Big Brother house and competed against each other to become the next Big Winner. Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzalez,Robi Domingo, and John Prats reprised their roles as hosts. Nineteen housemates had entered the house, 17 on Day 1, and two on Days 21 and 49, and the season lasted 120 days, ending on August 24, 2014. Daniel Matsunaga emerged as the season's winner, the third celebrity to win in the franchise. He became the first ever celebrity in the history of Big Brother worldwide to win in a non-all Celebrity season. Background Developments Lauren Dyogi, the Director and Business Unit Head of the show, confirmed the show was renewed for a fifth season and audition schedules were soon to be announced. The network officially announced the auditions on September 15, 2013 during an episode in The Voice of the Philippines. The official air date was not revealed in the announcement. Casting Initially the auditions for the fifth season were to be held on October 6, 2013 at the Quezon Memorial Circle in Quezon City as part of the network's 60th anniversary celebration. However, the said auditions venue was postponed due to security and logistical issues. On November 30, 2013, it was announced that, for the first time in the franchise, there would be online auditions through one-minute video submissions. Online auditions ran from December 1, 2013 until January 15, 2014. On March 27, Dyogi announced that 33,064 people auditioned, of which 11,265 were online auditions. Due to casting problems, a special audition was held in Smart Araneta Coliseum on April 15, 2014 where 11,000 people auditioned. A special online audition was opened on the same day and ended by midnight. Overall, a total of more than 44 thousand people auditioned for this season. Promotion In April 2014, promotional teasers were aired. The first teaser was an audition video of Kim Chiu, the franchise's first teen winner. Another teaser was aired about the love story of Melisa Cantiveros and Jason Francisco who became lovers inside the show and were now married. A grand mini reunion, attended by some of the former housemates of the Regular, Celebrity and Teen Seasons and hosts of the show, was also held at ASAP 19 on April 20. Scheduling In an interview aired February 10, 2014 on Banana Nite, Toni Gonzaga confirmed that the show will return in March 2014. It was later moved on April 27, 2014. The show will occupy the vacated timeslot of The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition: Doubles. The show's companion show, Pinoy Big Brother: All In Über, will be aired weekdays as part of the "Kapamilya Gold" block. As part of the franchise, this season introduced an online companion show. An online discussion called "Twitter Hangout" on Twitter every Thursdays, starting on March 27, 2014, was also introduced. Every Thursday night in the online Twitter discussion, Business Unit head of the franchise Lauren Dyogi, the hosts, and former housemates will answer the questions of the netizens. Prizes The Big Winner will receive one million pesos, an Asian tour for two, a brand new 30 square-meter condominium unit at the Amaia Steps Novaliches in Brgy. Novaliches, Quezon City, and two business franchises. The second, third and fourth placers will receive five hundred thousand, three hundred thousand and two hundred thousand pesos, respectively. Everyone will receive their own entertainment package from Sony. Kick-Off On April 27, 2014, the show introduced two housemates in ASAP 19 and three housemates in Buzz ng Bayan, which were both ahead of Pinoy Big Brother's timeslot. The rest of the housemates were introduced in the show itself later that night. Production Changes * Special Edition: It's the first ever season to be aired not being a Civilian Edition, a Celebrity Edition nor a Teen Edition. However, special seasons and combined seasons are still counted along with the Civilian Seasons of Pinoy Big Brother, hence being the 5th Season. * Mixed Season: As part of the main twist of the season, the housemates will be composed of all three types of Housemates; Celebrities, Civilians and Teens. * Competition-Based Gameplay: For the first time in history of Pinoy Big Brother, a competition-based gameplay was implemented for determining the nominees starting from Week 7 up until the Week 16. * Alcohol Ban: Since there were adolescents appearing in this season, beer and other alcoholic drinks were not allowed for the adult and celebrity housemates unlike the regular Civilian and Celebrity Editions. However, Wine was allowed for the adults in special occasions. All In Season Twists *'All In:' As part of the season's twist, the show will have a mix of teen, adult, and celebrity housemates; a first in the show and in the entire Big Brother franchise. *'Various Nomination Processes:' Aside from the ordinary private nominations held in the Confession Room, various types of nomination processes were also implemented as per Big Brother. **'Vote to Nominate (BBN):' The public is given a chance to nominate a housemate for eviction. This was implemented in the first two nomination nights. **'Nomination Competition:' Nominations are solely based on various series of challenges. The list of nominees will consist of housemates who failed various series of challenges. **'Face to Face Nominations:' The housemates must nominate in front of each other. **'All In Nominations:' Named after the season's twist, all housemates who received a nomination point would be nominated. It was a twist to the usual Top 3 Highest Pointers rule. * Various Public Voting Process This season implemented several voting process aside from the usual weekly Vote to Save process. **'Overnight Voting:' - In some eviction nights, people will only be given 24 hours to vote for their favorite housemate. **'SE Voting System:' Carried over from previous seasons, the public is given the chance to vote to save or evict a housemate. The housemate with the lowest net votes, Save and Evict votes combined, is evicted. This system was implemented for the last the two weeks leading to the Big Night. **'Power of One:' For the Big Night, the public may only vote once per day per mobile phone number. *'Immunity Competition:' Several challenges were held in the house which granted immunity from being nominated to the winner. This was only held during the third nomination night. *'Insta Save:' All nominated housemates will have the chance to remove themselves from being nominated if ever they have finished a task or won a challenge the fastest. This was only held during the 4th, 6th and 10th Nomination Nights. *'Evictee's Power:' An evictee was vested by Big Brother a power to automatically nominate a housemate as well as automatically save one housemate for the following nominations. It only appeared during the 8th Eviction Night. **'Colored Envelopes:' As part of the twist, two colored envelopes were given in the house; Red Envelope was given to the Nominee that the recent evictee chose to be saved from the upcoming nominations while the Black Envelope was given for the housemate the evictee chose to be nominated. *'Double Eviction:' Two housemates were both evicted at the same time. * Resident Houseguest: A twist that was brought back from the Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2, a person would become a resident guest inside the Big Brother house for a week or more and would live like a housemate without getting nominated or evicted. As part of a surprise twist, Alex Gonzaga became the season's resident houseguest for 49 days. She exited the house on Day 49. * Fake Final Week Twist: Introduced on Week 15, as Day 100 comes, the house was shaken up by various challenges set by Big Brother. The following supplementary twists below were implemented for the fake week twist. **'Housemates' Vote to Evict: '''The housemates would evict each other in order to reach the Big Four. Unbeknownst to them, the evictions were fake. **'Daily Fake Eviction:' The housemates had daily eviction until the house was down to its ''Fake Big Four finalists. The fake evicted housemates would be sent to a secret room called Bodega (lit. warehouse). Unbeknownst to everyone in the house, the fake evictees were actually just nominees for the real eviction of the week. **'The Bodega:' Unbeknownst to the housemates who were still in the house, the fake evicted housemates weren't actually evicted but they were sent to a grungy secret area called the Bodega or Warehouse. **'Fake Big Four:' The housemates had fought in various ways just to get their own place in the Big Four. Being part of the fake Big Four was actually just an immunity for the week's real eviction. The House Neo-Modern Pastel The house is decorated with neo-modern style with light pastel colors, which was inspired and sponsored by the real estate developer, Amaia Land. The house layout for this season remained unchanged since the previous season, Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 which used the same layout of the Luxury House in Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited. The season also retained the house's huge infinity pool for fourth consecutive season. A wide elongated room which had a recurring appearance in Teen Edition 4 became an additional multi-purpose room for this season. It could be accessed through a white double door in front of the bathroom and shower room. The Activity Area was retained as well and was refurbished with murals depicting traditional Filipino childhood games. Initially, it was introduced as the Picnic Area on Day 14. On Week 15, a secret area in the house was introduced, in which it was called as the Bodega (lit. Warehouse). It was where the fake evicted housemates were sent for the Fake Week Twist. This is the second consecutive season not to use a second house. PBBAllIn_Pool_Area.jpg|Pool Area PBBAllIn_Pool_Area2.jpg|Pool Area PBBAllIn_Garden Area.jpg|Garden Area PBBAllIn_Living_Room.jpg|Living Room PBBAllIn_Living_Room_1.jpg|Living Area PBBAllIn_Hallway.jpg|Hallway to Bathroom and Confession Room PBBAllIn_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBBAllIn_Dining Area.jpg|Unfurnished Dining Area PBB_AllIn_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBBAllIn_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBBAllIn_Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room still Unfinished The Housemates Houseguests Similar to the franchise's previous seasons, Big Brother invited guests to his house for special purposes. One notable was Alex Gonzaga who was first introduced as a housemate. Her true status was revealed on Day 7 when Big Brother confirmed that she was only a houseguest. She is by far the second longest tenured houseguest, behind Mariel Rodriguez whose tenure inside the house lasted for 73 days. She exited on Day 49. Nineteenth housemate, Cheridel Alejandrino, was introduced as a houseguest after the departure of Alex Gonzaga during Day 49 until Day 69. Weekly Tasks Competitions All Out All in 10 Super Challenges Do You Know? Public's Nominee History Nominations History Game History Trivia * The first ever season in the history of Big Brother that Civilians, Teenagers and Celebrities will live inside one house and compete for the grand prize. **The twist was initially criticized because many people thought Celebrities would have the advantages but as the series went on, the criticisms waned down. * The regular civilian adult housemates were dominated the house with 10 civilian housemates, while the celebrities were the least in the house, with only 4 celebrity housemates. **However, despite their large population inside the house, the Civilians were the first to be evicted. The civilian housemates were evicted consecutively for seven eviction nights. *Despite not being a Civilian edition, it was still considered as the fifth series due to the fact that Special Editions and Civilian Editions use the same numbering order together. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons